constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Brickster-Bot
Brickster-Bots are the robots that work for the Brickster. History Brickster the Space Pirate After escaping from jail again, the Brickster used some of his Brickster-Bots to steal the pizza oven from the Brickolini's Pizzeria. The Brickster-Bots loaded the oven into his Fish Ship. While sneaking around the Fish Ship, Pepper Roni and Sky Lane had to avoid patrolling Brickster-Bots. The Brickster's Revenge After the Brickster escaped from jail in 2001, he opened a portal to OGEL Island and summoned his Brickster-Bots to terrorize the people of LEGO Island. They did not terrorize the people, but proved to be a great annoyance. Pepper Roni quickly learned the weakness of the Brickster-Bot, and disabled most of them by hitting them with pizzas. When ten of the Brickster-Bots were defeated, the Infomaniac brought their collected heads to the Information Center, where he tried to download information off of them into the mainframe computer. The heads retaliated, and the Infomaniac was dragged into the computer. Pepper Roni saved the Infomaniac and defeated the Brickster-Bot heads by hitting them with a giant hammer. When Pepper Roni returned from an adventure to Castle Island, he defeated the last Brickster-Bots on LEGO Island, and left for Adventurers' Island. There, several Brickster-Bots rode mine carts across the desert and rolled boulders in the path of Dr. Kilroy's Island Racer, borrowed by Pepper. However, they did not pose enough of a threat for Pepper to destroy them. Unfortunately, once Pepper returned to LEGO Island, the Brickster summoned a new group of Brickster-Bots with an immunity to pizza. Two more Brickster-Bots kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini, and brought them to OGEL Island. Their weakness was soon realized when the Brickster-Bots danced so fast to music that they fell to pieces. Pepper Roni and DJ Radio took advantage of this and wiped out the Brickster-Bots using L.E.G.O. Radio. When Pepper Roni was forced to parachute onto OGEL Island, several Brickster-Bots were using their jetpacks to fly off the island and to try and hit Pepper. Later, when Pepper Roni rescued Mama and Papa and returned to LEGO Island, several mysterious crates appeared during the celebration. These crates were smashed apart by their contents: a few more Brickster-Bots. But these Brickste-rBots did not want to annoy the LEGO Island citizens, but to simply dance to the party music, so Pepper left them alone. Xtreme Stunts When the Brickster was temporarily freed to star in the new movie Xtreme Stunts, the Brickster-Bots helped the LEGO Studios crew set up equipment and film the scenes. However, due to their troublesome nature, they often accidentally messed up the equipment. At the same time, other Brickster-Bots were helping the Brickster build a large tower. Abilities and Traits Brickster-Bots are very mischievous and troublesome, preferring to pull pranks on enemies than hurting them. They are incredibly annoying to the citizens of LEGO Island, whom are often the victims of the Brickster-Bots' pranks. Brickster-Bots are shown to not be very smart. They have a love of music, dancing, and soccer. Brickster-Bots are unable to speak, but produce deep, robotic, monotone laughs. Brickster-Bots are capable of flying due to jetpacks attached to their feet. However, they are not skilled fliers and often crash into buildings; however, their robotic bodies can sustain any damage caused by these crashes. Brickster-Bot heads also seem to be able to function independently of their bodies. Brickster-Bots have only two real weaknesses: pizza and music. Pizza clogs up their inner-workings, while music causes them to dance so fast that they fall apart. Certain Brickster-Bots are immune to pizza. There are also eight known elite Brickster-Bots. These Brickster-Bots have four different head colors: red, green, yellow, and blue. Two Brickster-Bots were assembled for each head color. Four of these Brickster-Bots have pizza immunity, while the other four do not. All eight known elite Brickster-Bots have been destroyed by Pepper Roni. However, there were a few Brickster-Bots riding a rail cart on Adventurers' Island that may have been elite Brickster-Bots. Appearances *''LEGO Island Comic Adventures: Brickster the Space Pirate'' *''LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge'' *''Minifig Handbook: LEGO Island'' *''Island Xtreme Stunts'' *''Soccer Mania'' Category:Villains